


Teach Me, Daddy

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [67]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey, man! I've missed your stories so much, I'm glad you're back! I have, yet, another request - Age difference J2 with younger, bottom!Jared and lots of daddy kink? (ages 11 and 21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX. JENSEN IS 21 AND JARED IS 11. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T READ IT. I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE SEX. FANTASIES ARE DIFFERENT THAN REALITY.

**Prompt** : Hey, man! I've missed your stories so much, I'm glad you're back! I have, yet, another request - Age difference J2 with younger, bottom!Jared and lots of daddy kink? (ages 11 and 21)

 

Jensen didn’t think he was a bad guy, not really. He knew that his attraction was wrong, but he didn’t abuse the children. He was sweet to them, took care of them, made sure that they got pleasure out of this too. He wasn’t _mean_. It was just the way he was wired. And sure, sometimes it felt like a curse. Especially now as he watched little Jared Padalecki help carry boxes in from the moving truck.  

Jared was pretty. It was weird to call a guy pretty, sometimes it was even an insult. But there really no better word to describe Jared. He and his family moved in a week ago, and Jared Padalecki had opened the door when Jensen went over to introduce himself. His throat went dry and he barely managed to squeak out his name. Sherri was a sweet woman who’d recently undergone a messy divorce. Jensen sighed sympathetically like he knew anything about divorce. She graciously accepted Jensen’s offer to help carry boxes inside. It was really just an excuse to watch Jared stumble into the house carrying boxes that were bigger than him. He was adorable and Jensen wanted him.

When Jared’s mom started to work, she asked Jensen if he could babysit Jared from the time Jared came home from school to the time she got home. This was absolutely okay with Jensen, he assured her a hundred times. Sherri got home at around 6:30 every night, sometimes later, and Jared got home at 3:00. The first few times he was nervous, because there were so many ways that having Jared alone for 3 and a half hours could go wrong. But the dirty part of his brain was teasing him, letting his imagination run wild. _Look at all that skin. Those shorts are so small, you could pull them off without any trouble. He’s so small. Think of those sweet noises he’d make, all the whimpers and tha moans. You could take his whole dick in your mouth without a probl–_

“Mr. Ackles?”

“Call me Jensen,” He replied automatically. “What’s up, Jared?”  
The younger boy looked up shyly through his long eyelashes. “I was wondering if you had something to drink? I accidentally swallowed some water and my throat hurts.”

“Sure, buddy, I have some lemonade.” Jensen got Jared a glass and watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the drink. His throat went dry and he so badly wanted to reach out and touch.

Jared looked over at him with a frown. “There’s something in your pants, Mr. Ackles.”  
Jensen glanced down and noticed that his boner was pushing up in his shorts. “That’s just–,”

“Oh, my dad told me about that!” Jared recalled. “He said when a man gets really excited, his penis stands up in his pants.”  
Jensen’s cock gave a little excited jerk in his pants when Jared said penis. “You—you shouldn’t talk like that.”  
Jared frowned. “Why not?”

“It’s just not good for little boys to talk like that,” Jensen spluttered.

“I’m not little,” Jared protested petulantly. “I’m almost 12. I know what I’m talking about. My daddy taught me.”

Jensen shivered at the name daddy. He didn’t even know that was a thing for him, but god, it sounded so naughty in Jared’s mouth. “Do you want me to teach you some more things?” Jensen offered. He winced internally and half wished he could take it back.

Jared brightened. “Really? You could teach me more?”  
“Yeah,” Jensen choked. “Sure thing, Jared. We should do this in the bedroom, though.”

Jared grinned and dragged Jensen upstairs. “Let’s go, let’s go!”

Jared was delightfully eager and it made Jensen’s dick react in dirtybadwrong ways. “All right, Jay, we can do this,” Jensen agreed. He cautiously opened the door to his bedroom.

Jared bounced on the bed. “What first?”  
“Well, first, I guess we have to talk our clothes off,” Jensen said. Jared eagerly did what he was asked and soon the two were naked in Jensen’s room. He felt goosebumps on his arm that he didn’t think was from the temperature. “Now, um, lie down on the bed. On your stomach.”

Jared obediently lay flat with his arms out to the sides and his legs spread. Jensen shivered. “Okay, so tell me if you are in pain or anything.”

“Okay,” Jared acquiesced. “I’m ready.”  
Jensen felt kind of dirty, but he crawled up the bed regardless. He took a breath and then bent to take Jared’s cock into his mouth. The younger boy bucked and made a strangled noise. “What—oh, what are you doing?”  
Jensen slid off. “Does it not feel good?”  
“It feels _weird_ ,” Jared replied. “But nice weird. Like eating a strange new food but find out you like it.”

“Interesting metaphor,” Jensen murmured. “Okay, sugar, here’s what we’ll do. I’ll do a couple different things to your body, and you tell me how much you like it on a scale of 1-10.”

“Okay,” Jared chirped. He lay back and sighed happily when Jensen took his cock back into his lap. “Ooh, I like that. 9.”

Jensen grinned and continued to suck, the boy growing increasingly hard in his mouth. He licked at the head and sucked on his balls, listening to the boy whine out numbers between 8 and 10. He really liked blowjobs so Jensen focused his efforts on blowing the boy.

Jensen licked his way up his body. Sucking on his nipples got an 8, kissing got him a 9, and nibbling on Jared’s neck got him a 7. Jensen got the bottle of lube and smeared a little bit on his fingers. He started to press a finger into Jared’s ass but the boy whined and grabbed his hand. “I don’t like that.”

Jensen tried not to frown. “C’mon, it’ll be like I’m your Daddy, teaching you things.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jared murmured.

Jensen’s cock twitched again. “You can keep calling me that, if you want,” Jensen suggested.

Jared grinned. “You like that the way I like when you put your mouth on my cock?”

“Yeah, sugar, I like that,” Jensen admitted.

“Okay, Daddy,” Jared sighed. “Teach me whatever you want.”  
Jensen grinned and started to push his finger inside Jared again. The boy winced and bit his lip when Jensen’s finger was inside him, but didn’t ask to pull it out so Jensen added more lube and cautiously added another. Jared squeaked and his muscles tightened up. “Daddy, hurts.”  
“Okay, sugar, I’ll fix it,” Jensen promised. “Let Daddy take care of it.” He wiggled his fingers until they were teasing Jared’s prostate.

Jared jerked. “What’s that?”

“It’s called your prostate, baby,” Jensen explained. “It feels good, right?”

Jared nodded. “More, Daddy.”

Jensen added another finger and prodded it against his prostate until his boy was squirming and panting. He made sure he could fit four fingers without too much resistance before putting plenty of lube on his cock. If he hurt Jared, the boy might not come back.

“This is gonna feel big and maybe a little painful, but after a while it will get better,” Jensen promised. “I’ll go slow so it’s not overwhelming, ‘kay?”  
“Okay.”

Jensen started to push his cock in but the head was barely inside before Jared asked Jensen to stop. “Just for a little bit,” Jared requested. Inch by inch Jensen managed to fit his dick inside Jared’s hole. He held himself still while Jared adjusted, but the boy was so tight and warm. It was so much better than imagination.

“I need to move, baby,” Jensen groaned.

Jared nodded. “Okay, Daddy. You can do whatever you need.”

Jensen started to move but on the first few thrusts, Jared’s face screwed up in pain. “I’m sorry, honey, I’m sorry it hurts,” Jensen comforted. He adjusted his thrusts and hit his prostate. Jared gasped.

“Oh, Daddy, do that again,” Jared begged. “Daddy!”

Jensen grinned and pounded against Jared’s prostate. There might be bruises on the little boy’s hips, but Jensen was lost in his boy. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Jared groaned. “More, Daddy!”

Jensen groaned, his cock throbbing with Jensen’s perfect lips calling him daddy. His balls tightened up in pleasure and knew he was going to come inside the kid. “Fuck, Jared, you feel so good.”

Jared’s cock was standing up and begging for attention. Jensen wrapped his hand around it and pumped it until the boy’s mouth fell open and came with a choked moan. Jensen jerked at the perfect face Jared made when he orgasmed and came himself.

Jensen carefully removed himself from Jared’s hole and got a washcloth to clean off his boy. He let Jared nap for a little bit before waking him up and helping him get dressed. “Jared, we can’t tell _anyone_ what happened her, okay? It has to be our little secret.”

Jared hugged him. “Anything you want, Daddy.”

Jensen shuddered. Maybe tomorrow he’d teach Jared how to give a blowjob.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're going to comment only to insult someone about this story or the prompt, please refrain from commenting. I put warnings.


End file.
